Battle Scars
by dare-denymecider
Summary: Jenny is a little unsure of herself...Gibbs makes her feel better. Fluffy Jibbs all the way!


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement of any kind intended

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement of any kind intended**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: For Elflordsmistress – sorry it took so long. Can't even remember how we came to be discussing this but you requested 'Sagging Boobilage Fic' and here it is. Hope it doesn't disappoint too much.**

**Also, for the purpose of this fic it is 2009 and Gibbs and Jenny are married – hurrah!! ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Em x**

**Battle Scars**

"C'mon, Jen, how long does it take to brush your teeth?" Gibbs called from where he lay on their bed. They had managed to both get home early from the office and wanted to enjoy the precious time together. As soon as they'd walked through the front door Jenny had said she wanted to freshen up but as Gibbs looked at the clock on the dressing table, he saw she'd been locked in the bathroom for nearly 45 minutes. Propping himself up on one elbow he stifled a yawn. Although they'd knocked off work early, it had been a grueling week and he was fighting between the urge to sleep and the desire to make love to his wife. At the moment, his interest was still piqued but if she didn't come out soon he'd….

He heard the lock turn and watched as Jenny emerged from the bathroom wearing a lilac satin robe.

"Finally," Gibbs sighed, finding it difficult to hide his annoyance. "What were you doing in there?"

Jen ignored his question and instead posed one of her own.

"What's wrong with this picture?" she asked, untying her robe and letting it fall to the floor. Gibbs felt a familiar stirring in his groin as his eyes roamed over her naked body.

"Nothing at all from where I'm sitting," he replied with a grin. Noticing the pained expression on her face, he realised this wasn't the answer she was looking for. "What's wrong?" he asked, shifting slightly as he tried to ignore the fact that he was expected to take part in a conversation when he was semi-hard.

"I'll show you. Paris, 1999… " Jen cupped her breasts and lifted them. "DC, 2009," she sighed, dropping her hands.

Gibbs frowned, not sure what he was supposed to be concerned about; Jen's breasts had always turned him on and her standing before him grasping them between splayed fingers was having quite the effect on him.

"My breasts are sagging," Jenny fretted, turning to look at herself in the mirror and repeating the process; the same thing she'd spent 45 minutes doing in the bathroom. "And look," she continued, running a hand over her abdomen, "my stomach is soft and…"

"Jen," Gibbs interrupted, not sure of what started the self doubt but determined to put an end to it, "you've had kids," he smiled, thinking of the 18-month old twins who were happily ensconced in their nursery down the corridor.

"It's not funny," Jen glowered, misinterpreting the smile on his face.

Gibbs got up off the bed and walked towards her. Placing his hand on her waist, he settled against her.

"Jethro," she sighed in annoyance.

He met her gaze in the mirror. "This," he whispered, gently rubbing his boxer-clad hardness against the naked skin of her lower back, "is how beautiful you are to me."

"Yeah, well one day when that is not as perky as it once was, maybe you'll understand what I'm upset about."

"Jen," he turned her around to face him, "even if I never had another hard-on in my life, I'd still love every inch of you. I didn't marry you for what's here," he said, cupping her breasts in his palms, gently caressing the soft flesh with his thumbs before moving his hands to settle over her heart. "I married you because of what's here."

Jenny opened her mouth to protest, not yet ready to accept his assurances but Gibbs simply lifted a finger to her lips.

"Sssh," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead, sensing her lean into his touch. "You know I'm not one to get all emotional and corny but you make me a better person, Jenny Gibbs. Ask anyone and they'll tell you how different I am since you walked back into my life. I only wish we hadn't wasted all those years,"

Jenny swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Me too," she acquiesced, trailing her fingertips up his forearm. "I guess I just want to be the woman you fell in love in Europe."

"You don't think I wish my hair was a little less grey? That my muscles were tighter, like they were 10 years ago? Of course I do. But I also know that when I look at your body now, I'm reminded of how you carried our babies and nourished them and that makes you more beautiful to me than you've ever been."

Jenny blushed as he continued.

"I love your smile," he said, dropping a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I love this space…right here," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "And, yes, I love these," he admitted, planting feather light kisses to her breasts, "and they are just as perfect as they've always been." He drew her left nipple into his mouth and suckled gently, eliciting a soft moan from Jenny. She ran her hand through his hair, gripping a little tighter when he increased the pressure slightly before releasing the bud from his mouth. Jenny trembled a little as the cool air caused her wet nipple to tighten and she grinned softly as Gibbs looked at her with a self-satisfied smile.

Turning serious for a moment, he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "So, no more doubts?" he asked, pulling her tightly to him. Feeling his hardness against her stomach, she leaned forward to place a kiss to his lips.

"No more doubts," she assured him, before deepening the kiss, determined to make the most of the rest of their night together.

**A/N: I haven't written anything for a while…please let me know what you thought x x**


End file.
